loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Demonic God Spells
0-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Spark: Ignites flammable objects. 1st-Level Cleric Spells Advanced Race Guide Mighty Fist of the Earth: Create a fist size rock that flies towards the enemy. Recharge Innate Magic: Recharge your innate magical abilities. Theft Ward: gain a +10 to Perception on one object from being stollen. Ultimate Magic: Decompose Corpse: Turn corpse into clean skeleton. Murderous Command: Target is compelled to kill its ally. Ray of Sickening: Ray makes the subject sickened. Restore Corpse: Skeletal corpse grows flesh. Ultimate Combat: Abundant Ammunition: Replaces nonmagical ammunition every round. Compel Hostility: Compels opponents to attack you instead of your allies. Liberating Command: Target makes an Escape Artist check as an immediate action and gains a bonus on it. Moment of Greatness: Doubles a morale bonus. 2nd-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Blessing of Courage and Life: +2 on saves vs. fear and death. Ghostbane Dirge: Incorporeal creature takes half damage from nonmagical weapons. Weapon of Awe: Weapon gets +2 on damage rolls. Advance Race Guide: Blood Blaze: causes blood in area to combust Death Candle: As Death Knell but turns soul into a small fiery spirit. Enemy's Heart: Cut out an enemy’s heart and gain some of its power. Imbue with Elemental Might: Transfer the use of your elemental assault ability to the target. Life Channel: Target can convert positive energy healing to partially heal themselves if they usually have negative energy affinity. Savage Maw: You transform your mouth into a maw of razor sharp fangs. Sentry Skull: Restore sense to a severed head and use it to keep watch for you. Ultimate Magic: Animate Dead, Lesser: Create one skeleton or zombie. Boiling Blood: Targets take fire damage; orcs get +2 Strength. Disfiguring Touch: Target becomes disfigured. Dread Bolt: Harm and possibly sicken good creatures. Imbue with Aura: Target emulates your cleric aura. Protective Penumbra: Shadow protects the target from light. Shard of Chaos: Harm and possibly slow lawful creatures. Web Shelter: Create a comfortable shelter made of webbing. Ultimate Combat: Instrument of Agony: Weapon exudes divine fury, granting a bonus on Intimidate checks. Pilfering Hand: You may seize an object or manipulate it from afar. Protection from Good, Communal: As protection from good, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Protection from Law, Communal: As protection from law, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. Returning Weapon: Grants a weapon the returning special weapon quality. 3rd-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Blood Biography: Learn about a creature with its blood. Elemental Speech: You can speak with elementals and some creatures. Enter Image: Transfers your consciousness to an object bearing your likeness. Wrathful Mantle: Subject gets +1/four levels on all saves. Advance Race Guide: Agonizing Rebuke: Install such apprehension about attacking you it causes them mental pain. Bestow Insight: target gains a +2 insight bonus to one skill. Blood Scent: enhance targets ability to smell blood. Raging Rubble: animate rubble to attack. Ultimate Magic: Agonize: Pain encourages an outsider to obey you. Blessing of the Mole: 1 ally/level gains darkvision and a +2Stealth bonus. Ultimate Combat: Deadly Juggernaut: Your might increases with every kill you make. Discovery Torch: Touched object emanates bright light, granting Perception and Sense Motive bonuses. Returning Weapon, Communal: As returning weapon, but you may divide the duration among weapons touched. 4th-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Blessing of Fervor: Gives allies a choice of benefits. Planar Adaptation: Resist harmful effects of other plane. Rest EternalM: Dead creature cannot be revived. Spiritual Ally: Creates a divine ally to aid you. Advance Race Guide: Battle Trance: You are transformed into a single minded force of destruction. Ultimate Magic: Aura of Doom: Creatures in your aura become shaken. Blood Crow Strike: Unarmed strikes create crows that deal fire and negative energy damage. Control Summoned Creature: Direct a summoned monster as if you had summoned it. Fleshworm Infestation: Worms deal hp and Dex damage. Plague Carrier: Target's attacks carry filth fever. Ride the Waves: Target can breathe water and swim. Spit Venom: Spit blinding black adder venom. Terrible Remorse: Creature is compelled to harm itself. Ultimate Combat: Debilitating Portent: Inflicts an ill fate on a creature, halving its damage when it attacks or casts a spell. Summoner Conduit: The target takes damage whenever its summoned creature does. 5th-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Ghostbane Dirge, Mass: As ghostbane dirge, but affects multiple creatures. Life Bubble: Protects creatures from environment. Snake Staff: Transforms staff or other wood into snakes to fight for you. Treasure StitchingM: Objects on cloth become embroidered. Advance Race Guide: Half-Blood Extraction: Transform half-orc into full orc. Spawn Ward: Protect yourself from turning into a vampire. Ultimate Magic: Astral Projection, Lesser: Limited astral travel. Contagion, Greater: Infect a subject with a magical disease. Curse of Magic Negation: Target gains the negated spellblight. Curse, Major: As bestow curse, but harder to remove. Reprobation: Marked target is shunned by your religion. Unholy Ice: Create wall or javelins of frozen unholy water. Ultimate Combat: Symbol of StrikingM: As symbol of death, but fills a 5-foot square. Tongues, Communal: As tongues, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched. 6th-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Planar Adaptation, Mass: As planar adaptation, but affects multiple creatures. Advance Race Guide: Truespeak: Communicate with any creature not mindless Ultimate Magic: Cold Ice Strike: Cone of ice slivers deals 1d6 cold/level. Epidemic: Infect a subject with a highly contagious disease. Plague Storm: Cloud infects creatures like contagion. Ultimate Combat: Dust Form: You become an incorporeal creature of dust for a short period of time. 7th-Level Cleric Spells Ultimate Magic: Create Demiplane, Lesser: Create your own demiplane. Waves of Ecstasy: Pleasure stuns and staggers creatures. Ultimate Combat: Jolting Portent: You inflict a vengeful fate on a creature, dealing electricity damage each time it attacks or casts a spell. 8th-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Stormbolts: 1d8 damage/level (max 20d8) to targets. Ultimate Magic: Call Construct: Summon your golem to you. Create Demiplane: As lesser create demiplane, but larger and with planar traits. Orb of the Void: Sphere inflicts negative levels. Ultimate Combat: Frightful Aspect: You take on a terrifying, Large-sized form of yourself and emit an aura that causes creatures to become shaken or frightened. 9th-Level Cleric Spells Advance Player’s Guide: Winds of Vengeance: Grants flight; attack with wind. Ultimate Magic: Create Demiplane, Greater: As create demiplane, but larger and with more planar traits. Cursed Earth: Plants die, living creatures catch diseases, or dead creatures rise as zombies. Interplanetary Teleport: Teleport to another planet. Overwhelming Presence: Creatures bow before you as if you were divine. Polar Midnight: Cold darkness paralyzes and deals damage. Symbol of Strife: Triggered rune makes creatures attack. Ultimate Combat: Spell Immunity, Greater Communal: As greater spell immunity, but you may divide the duration among creatures touched.